Our World of Dreams
by Fate Keeper
Summary: Harry is living in a world of dreams. Every night, the dreams get stranger, and more interesting. Why is he having these dreams? And why is Draco Malfoy in every one?


**Our World of Dreams**

Harry walked out slowly from the cover of trees and into the falling snow. He was wearing nothing but trousers and a thin shirt, but Harry didn't feel the cold. All of the snow seemed simply to fall around him and when it fell on Harry, it was only on the top of his head where he wasn't really aware of the icy cold.   
  
The wind was blowing the snow at a soft angle so when Harry looked up into the sky at the falling snow, which, he noticed, looked like dirt as it was falling, all of the snow would come at his body, but never touch him.   
  
A small smile played on Harry's lips as he stepped slowly, as if in a daze, further from the Forest and closer to the storm. The grounds weren't yet covered with snow, but the snow melted beneath Harry's shoes as he moved forward. Snow was now clinging to Harry's eyelashes behind his foggy glasses, and each time he blinked, they would quickly melt as the snow made contact with his warm skin. He looked level with the ground again and towards the Lake where he saw a solitary figure in black, contrasting with the white snow and gray sky.   
  
Harry knew who it was instantly from the white blonde hair on the boy's head.   
  
_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Draco stormed out of the dungeon, pink with rage, and headed towards the Lake. He frankly didn't care that snow was falling all around him or that his cloak had gotten caught on a small bush and tore. He just wanted to get the hell away from the Slytherins. They were all being complete morons, as usual, and Draco was ready to strangle each and every one.   
  
And he no longer cared the he was a Malfoy and had family honor to withstand.   
  
_Fuck family honor_, Draco scoffed. _Father says I might as well not be a Malfoy, why don't I just believe him?_   
  
Draco stopped walking when he reached the lake. He stood still except for the clenching and unclenching of his fists.   
  
"Fuck this!" Draco shouted into the air, shattering the cold silence around him.   
  
He felt like throwing something valuable and irreplaceable or smashing his fist into someone's face at the moment, but since neither of those options could be taken at the moment, he turned and for the second time that day, stormed away from his problems.   
  
Draco had no clue where he was going; he was just trying to get away from what he hated. Again. Nothing was going right; it never had. Who was he kidding?   
  
_Damn. Someone's outside. Who the hell would be outside?_ Draco wondered as he noticed someone across the lake and saw a still figure looking towards him. _You're out here_, a sick voice in the back of his head said.   
  
He squinted and then rolled his eyes. _Of course. Potter. Always, without fail, same place I am when I want it least.   
_  
Growling with remembered rage, he walked back to the school.

* * *

"I just saw the weirdest thing while I was outside," Harry said loudly to Hermione and Ron when he entered the common room.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Draco Malfoy, shouting and ranting about something. Obviously didn't notice I was out there, across the lake, or he wouldn't have shouted 'Fuck this' for the entire world to hear," he answered, shaking his head in disbelief.   
  
Ron snorted, "Ha! Now it's known, Malfoy doesn't have a perfect life!"   
  
"He never had a perfect life, Ron. How could he with Lucius as a father and You-Know-Who constantly at the house, or so I suppose," Hermione argued. Harry plopped down on the couch beside her. "I wonder what he meant when he shouted that..."   
  
Harry's mind drifted off and he faintly heard Ron and Hermione talking, Ron in a loud and laughing voice, Hermione in a curious voice. _What had Malfoy been shouting about?_   
  
He shrugged it off and stood up quickly. Muttering goodnight to his friends, he made his way up to the boy's dorm where he slept. The beds were neatly made but covered in the boys' books and cloaks. Harry didn't even take off his clothes before lying on his bed and falling into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

_Harry was again standing under the canopy of trees, looking down at the snow-covered ground when a shadow blocked his view. He looked up and came face to face with Malfoy who didn't have his usual sneer placed on his lips. Harry opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, Malfoy laid a finger over his lips to silence him. Harry gasped as the other boy smiled.   
_  
I didn't know he could smile..._Harry thought._   
  
_The other boy's eyes were dancing happily as he grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him into the Forest, Harry following numbly.   
  
"Where are we going?" Harry wondered aloud. Draco didn't say anything, just looked at Harry, still walking, and smiled even wider before turning back.   
_  
_They stopped in a small clearing that was littered with small boulders and fallen leaves. Oddly, none of the snow had come this deep in the Forest. Draco pushed him down onto a small boulder before turning away. Harry noticed that he was no longer smiling and his face was blank. The other boy walked into the trees, an eerie buzzing noise filling the air as Harry sat there, numb.   
  
The buzzing was growing louder, making Harry nervous. He didn't know what to do. He probably couldn't do anything if he did know what to do; he was too numb.   
_  
_A small noise behind Harry brought him more towards the real world. It was Ron and Ginny, walking hand in hand, staring straight ahead with identical glazed looks. Harry called their names, questioning, but neither of them made any motion to tell Harry that they heard. They walked passed him, following the same path Draco had taken a few minutes ago. More small noises behind him. This time, Hermione. She had the same glazed eyes but a small smirk adorned her lips.   
  
Harry didn't even try to rouse her attention this time, just stared in shock. What was happening? Next, all of his teachers from the school came in a line, Professor McGonagall in front, Snape bringing up the rear. They followed the same path as the ones before.   
_  
_Draco came back with his usual smirk placed on his pale face. He sauntered over to Harry and cupped his face in his hands gently, again surprising Harry with a quality unknown to him or the Trio.   
  
Suddenly Draco pushed Harry backwards with great force; Harry landed on his back with an "Oomph." The other boy stepped over the rock and stood looming over Harry. He sat down, straddling Harry's hips, his smirk growing wider. With a sultry raise of one eyebrow, Draco bent over Harry and crushed his lips to Harry's. _

_

* * *

_  
Harry woke with a start, the sheets tangled around his sweating body.   
  
_What the hell?_


End file.
